


Throg, or The Time Loki Turned Thor Into A Frog

by PhantomEngineer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomEngineer/pseuds/PhantomEngineer
Summary: The time when they were children when Loki turned Thor into a frog.





	Throg, or The Time Loki Turned Thor Into A Frog

“Mum mum mum mum mum!”

Frigga could hear the delighted excitement in Loki’s voice as it approached her, accompanied by the sound of his footsteps running towards her. She looked up from her loom with an indulgent smile, wondering what it was he had to show her this time. 

“Yes Loki?” she asked with a smile. She loved his innocent joy and the way he seemed to glow when praised.

“Look, I turned Thor into a frog!” Loki said, his eyes gleaming with pride as he thrust his hand forward. In it Frigga could see a frog, which she assumed had previously been her other son. The frog gave a slightly disgruntled ribbit, as though he was not entirely keen on having been turned into a frog but at the same time impressed with Loki’s magical abilities. Loki’s talent with magic was greater than Thor’s, as was his talent for mischief.

“…Well done Loki…” Frigga said after a moment, as it was admittedly an impressive spell especially when considering how young Loki still was. Loki beamed at her, bathing in her praise. She wished that Odin would lavish more praise on him, would see how easily he smiled when she gave him a few kind words. She wished he would see Loki’s talents as more than just a mechanism for causing chaos but as abilities worthy of recognition. “Now,” she continued gently, “Let’s turn your brother back…”

“No,” Loki said fiercely, hugging Thor to his chest in a possessive manner, “I’m going to keep him like this forever so I can look after him and cuddle him and keep him in my pocket and feed him leaves.” He gave Frigga a stubbornly mulish look, as though he suspected that she was likely to leap at him, wrestle him to the ground and tear Thor from his grasp. Frigga had no such intentions and was somewhat touched by Loki’s desire to look after Thor, as if he might be concerned over Thor’s tendency towards getting himself embroiled in fights and wished to simply protect him in the only way he really knew how to. 

Thor gave a slightly affectionate but somewhat unsure ribbit, as though he too was touched by his brother’s love for him but also not entirely keen on the prospect of spending the rest of his life as Loki’s pet frog.

Frigga sighed, the world-weary sigh of a mother who truly loved both her sons but also sometimes wished that they were less hard work. She was grateful that they weren’t fighting, that Loki hadn’t turned the castle upside down with his mischief and that Thor hadn’t hit anyone, but she also was aware that she was going to have to find a way of both extracting Thor from Loki’s well-intended protection (especially seeing as she wasn’t convinced he had the first idea as to how to care for frogs seeing as they didn’t actually live off leaves for starters) and then restoring him to his original form.

“I’m going to call him THROG!” Loki said with delight, looking inordinately pleased with himself for coming up with that. 

Thor gave a mildly offended ribbit. Frigga sighed again, though she did also have to smile.

Loki scurried off, Thor still in his hands.

Frigga watched them go with a combination of amused and resigned affection.


End file.
